


pov

by scftsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, jaemin is a softie, kim dis one for u, mentioned nohyuck bc iykyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftsun/pseuds/scftsun
Summary: In which Jaemin has worries and Renjun tries his best to ease them.Inspired by the song pov by ariana grande.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	pov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [00zens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/gifts).



> this is dedicated to mon angé, kim, happy happy birthday my love! i hope u enjoy this and have an amazing day ahead of u!!! lots and lots of love!! 
> 
> and to everyone else reading, i hope u enjoy!

Ruffled white sheets greet Jaemin's eyes the moment he opens them. With a swift roll to the other side of the bed, his eyes lazily search for a clock. A small smile creeps up his face as his brain processes that he still has two hours of sleep he can have. Jaemin pushes air out through his nose and buries his face on the cool side of his blanket. He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the darkness. 

His rest is cut abruptly when a blaring noise escapes from his phone, screaming at him that it's time to get out of bed. His waking consciousness state greets him with a squeezing headache that tightens around his head. He sits up and closes his eyes for a moment in an attempt to ease the discomfort. However, the pain doesn't fade forcing Jaemin to leave the bed. 

The sound of shuffling walk fills the apartment. He doesn't bother to hit the light switch to prevent his eyes from being shocked from the light. Instead, he blindly reaches around for a cup and the tap for a glass of water. One, two, three cups emptied just to satisfy his dry throat and ease his headache. He takes a deep breath before putting the cup away and walking back to his room. He fits a few stretches on his way. 

Earnestly, Jaemin makes his bed and draws the curtains and blinds away. His eyes softly meet the clear sky with a sun that is yet to shine. Jaemin couldn't help but smile to himself. Although it is quite annoying having to get up early, it's definitely worth it. Being up early just moments before the sun rises is one of Jaemin's favourite way to spend his time. It helps set his day and prepare him from what's to come. 

He doesn't get up early to watch the sunrise though. He gets up early for one reason and one reason only. 

"Jaemin! Good morning!" A chirpy voice cheers making Jaemin smile wider, "morning, Jun!" his eyes fondly crease as it stares into his phone showing a boy wrapped in a thick puffer jacket and a huge scarf covering half of his face. 

"I'm on my way back now, I got us coffee and treats," the older's smile could be seen through his eyes and how his eyebrows drops and his eyes stretch in joy. 

Jaemin would get up early to greet Renjun every time he would finish his night shift from his job. This definitely wasn't the normal a few months back. It just so happened that Jaemin would wake up moments before Renjun came back. It was as if Jaemin's body knew his boyfriend was coming. From then on, Jaemin's body started waking up earlier and earlier, which leads to now, where it was normal for Jaemin and Renjun to call as soon as the latter got out of work. 

Jaemin heads back outside to the lounge and sits on the couch, "how was it?" his bed voice still latching onto his throat. Renjun inhales sharply, "you know how it is, hectic like always, I'm just glad that I'm going back to day-shift next month. It's still going to be early but hey, better than waking up with you still out of the house," he chuckles.

Renjun then proceeds to elaborate more about his shift and all the people he got to encounter. As he went on, Jaemin sat quietly, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face half-covered by his knees, intently absorbing everything Renjun had to say. It didn't take long for Renjun to reach their building and for him to end the call. 

Instead of waiting on the couch like he normally does, Jaemin springs up and rushes to the door as soon as he hears keys jiggling just outside and opens it from the inside. He doesn't give time for Renjun to process anything and immediately wraps the older with his arms. 

"Good job at work today," Jaemin whispers muffled due to the amount of clothing between the two of them. He feels Renjun's shoulder lift slightly indicating the latter laughed in some form, "thank you, it's nice to be home," he murmurs.

The two didn't stay long in the doorway and headed in moments after they let go of each other's embrace. Renjun immediately begins to take off his layers and getting ready to get changed into pyjamas while Jaemin prepares the table for the food and drinks Renjun got the two of them.

They meet back at the dinner table with Renjun changed into his pyjamas and Jaemin's glasses fogged up due to the warmth of the coffee. The two sit down and talk about nothing and everything. Subtle touches and warm smiles take over the conversation as they reminisce about past memories.

"By the way, have you heard anything from Jeno lately?" Renjun asks between the sips he takes, Jaemin hums into his mug trying to think back to the last interaction he had with Jeno. 

He meets Renjun's eyes and smiles, "I think the last time I heard from him was about how he was going to lose his head if he had to sit and eat another cake," Renjun laughs heartily, tugging on Jaemin's heartstrings.

"Wedding preparations must be tough. I'm surprised he's lasted this long, I honestly thought Hyuck would've worn him out by now considering it's their what? Fifth? The sixth shop they've enquired at?" Renjun takes one last sip of his mug and stacks all the dishes on top of one another. Jaemin chuckles and shakes his head, "love really does make you do crazy things huh?" 

Jaemin gazes up at Renjun with beaming eyes. He sits there and wonders how far the two of them have come. Carefully reaching to Renjun's hand, Jaemin takes his pretty fingers and begins playing with it, "hey," his gravelly voice travels at the back of his throat.

Renjun softly smiles and hums in response, Jaemin plants a small kiss on the back of his lover's hand, "have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you by my side?" he asks causing the older to giggle under his breath. 

"All day, every day," he softly mumbles as he lowers his head to the side and reciprocates Jaemin's loving gaze with his own. Soft adoring eyes that slightly crease to the side from smiling. Jaemin's heart squeezes and he melts under Renjun's tender stare. 

Without realising it, his vision begins to be filled by water causing Renjun to panic, "why are you tearing up?! No, Jaem please don't cry! What-" Renjun lets go of Jaemin's hand and immediately comes over and crouches in front of Jaemin. Beaming up, Renjun softly wipes the premature tears away of Jaemin's eyes.

Jaemin's head hangs low, breaking eye contact from his boyfriend, "I just- I don't even know why I'm tearing up this is so silly," Jaemin chokes up. Renjun 'aw's at Jaemin and softly caresses his hand, "hey, Jaem, look at me," he whispers as he lifts his chin to meet eyes with him once more, "this isn't silly. Whatever you're feeling? That's not silly. Don't ever think for a second that being unable to describe why or what you feel is silly because it's not." 

He smiles reassuringly, "no human in this world knows 100% every emotion or the cause of that emotion each and every time they feel something," he squeezes Jaemin's hand to further support him. 

As if on cue, Jaemin begins crying full out, "I just… I'm just so lucky to have you and I don't know why you put up with me for so long when you could have any other person in the world," Jaemin sniffles.

Renjun takes a deep sigh, the sun rises and the ray of light spills over into their lounge. Renjun gets up and softly tugs onto Jaemin's hand prompting him to follow his way to the couch. Jaemin sits in the same position he sat before Renjun arrived- arms wrapped around his legs with his chin tucked behind his knees. His boyfriend sits in front of him mimicking his posture. 

"Jaemin, I don't put up with you," Renjun begins causing Jaemin to slightly lift his head, "I'm by your side because I want to be. I'm in this relationship because I want to be, not because I'm conned into staying nor because I feel pressured to stay." Renjun ducks his head a little lower in an attempt to meet Jaemin's gaze. 

As soon as Renjun captures Jaemin's eyes, he smiles ever so fondly causing a growing warm sensation to spread across his boyfriend's chest. 

"I choose you because I'm the happiest by your side. I stay by your side because no one has ever made me feel so loved the way you do. Frankly, you make me feel like I deserve to be loved and to be happy and I would never want to trade that for anything else in this world," Renjun explains. Jaemin sniffles but the tears don't stop falling. 

Renjun unclasps Jaemin's hands from one another and he pushes Jaemin's legs down so he can cup the younger's face. 

"Na Jaemin, I love you." Renjun confesses, "I love you so much. I love the way you love others with your whole heart," he chuckles, "it makes us feel like we should love ourselves just as much as well and that we should continue working on making ourselves better." Renjun wipes a tear away from Jaemin's cheek.

Tilting his head to his side, "and Jaem, you should know that whatever questions or doubts you have, I get them too. You may question yourself why I'm staying and how I could love you but Jaem, you have to realise we're in this together." He smiles, "I'm just as scared and as confused as you are. I question whether I deserve the love you give me but every time you smile at me, it puts my mind to ease because I know that you love me the way I love you," 

Renjun bites his bottom lip, "you deserve the love you give to others and if you can't see that I'll gladly show you every day how much I adore you," chin trembling he thumbs Jaemin's cheek before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

Without warning, Jaemin pulls Renjun close and heaves, he cries on Renjun's shoulders and mumbles something that the latter misses, "wha- what did you say? Sorry love, I can't quite hear you," Jaemin exhales a shaky breath, "I just- I love you too," his embrace tightens.

Renjun doesn't reply. He wanted to say so much more but he decides to keep it to himself, believing that he's said enough to comfort Jaemin but in reality, he had the exact same worries and doubts. Why wouldn't he? He's just human after all and when you know how human you are while dating Jaemin- who is pretty much a real-life angel, how does one know that they're doing enough?

He never understood how much Jaemin could love someone like him but he never complains nor does he vocalise it because Jaemin reassures him well enough with the subtle touches, small messages and soft stares he gives to Renjun. So it's an understatement for Renjun to be upset when Jaemin has these worries. Renjun tries his best to grill into his mind that Jaemin's only scared and not actually deprived of love but some days it gets to him. 

Renjun understands that he's a tougher nut to crack in comparison to his boyfriend. It's not as easy for him to show his love the way it's almost as easy as breathing for Jaemin. Renjun doesn't struggle but he also doesn't find it easy, he just finds that Jaemin is overall simply a sensitive soul that's deeply caring. Of course, he doesn't find any issues with this but it does plant a seed of doubt that he's not doing enough for Jaemin. 

He doesn't realise it but Renjun's eyebrows are in a deep furrow, Jaemin lets go of the hug and tilts his head to meet Renjun's eyes. Without words, Jaemin plants butterfly kisses on Renjun's eyebrows, "no more doubts Junnie," he murmurs taking Renjun off guard. 

"'m sorry for beating myself up earlier, I don't know why I said all of that. Sorry for being insensitive," Jaemin's puppy eyes meet Renjun's glassy ones. The latter exhales a little deeper than usual, "I'm sorry for not vocalising enough as well, it looks like we both have more work to do," Renjun boops Jaemin's nose before giggling.

"Well we can work on things together, that's why we're in this relationship together right? Because we both want to put in the effort," Jaemin's teeth shows as a smile creeps on his face causing Renjun to mirror. The latter doesn't reply verbally, instead, he nods enthusiastically and rests his head on Jaemin's shoulder. 

He closes his eyes and before he knew it, his consciousness started to slowly drift. As he was being lulled to sleep, he doesn't know if he was dreaming this or not but he swears he heard Jaemin mumble something along the lines of "I want to love me the way that you love me," but who knows?

The last memory Renjun has before slipping into his slumber is Jaemin planting a kiss on his head. 

A relationship is all about teamwork, communication and mutual effort. If one person is lacking, the other helps and vice versa. Once you enter in a relationship doesn't mean the doubts go away immediately, of course, there will be doubts but what matters is that you communicate them healthily. Be understanding and let yourself be loved the way that you love. Entering a relationship means you're not only in a relationship with that person but you also have to be able to maintain a healthy relationship with yourself.

Renjun wakes up to Jaemin by his side, unlike other days when he would be away and working. Not making any noises to ensure he doesn't wake his partner up, Renjun smiles to himself. He remembers one thing Jaemin mentioned earlier causing him to think hard, _ "I'm just so lucky to have you," _

That's when Renjun sighs and under his breath, he whispers, "we're not lucky, we worked hard to be where we are," before he reaches for Jaemin's hand and holds it as he closes his eyes once more and they sleep the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe once again, happy birthday to kim!! i hope u enjoyed reading that! this work is kinda a self-indulged work if i'm gonna be honest haha and it wasn't really planned, it's just a short piece to remind everyone that you deserve love. the love you give to others is the same love you deserve to receive from them. 
> 
> i hope u have an amazing day or night, wherever u are when u read this and that u enjoyed!
> 
> much love,  
> star 💫


End file.
